To the Grave
by Carol
Summary: Thor carries an injured Steve through frozen terrain.
Steve groaned, shifting in Thor's arms before settling back into unconsciousness again, the super soldier's head nuzzling against the God's shoulder as if it were a pillow. Thor smiled to himself, relieved that the Captain was finally showing signs of life after hours of being out cold. Ever since the Hydra base the two of them had been tasked with reconning had been bombed to bits by it's tipped off occupants and subsequently, nearly blowing the Captain up himself. Steve had been blown into an adjacent guard tower, smacking his head and crushing his ribs, the flames from the blast singeing his uniform, in some places scorching the material right off, leaving it hanging in tatters from Steve's bruised and bloody body. Thor had dodged falling concrete and flaming debris to scoop up his fallen Captain before the rest of the building could come down on the super soldier's body. Once he'd gotten them both to safety, Thor had removed his cape and wrapped it around the Captain, giving his comrade some modesty and providing him a little warmth from the chill in the wintery Siberian air.

Once the ringing in his ears had faded from the blast, Thor took a moment to assess their situation. Comms had been knocked out and Thor's hammer and Steve's shield were missing in action in the rubble. The other Avengers were back at base, which was nearly forty miles away through barren, wintery terrain. Thor knew they come for them eventually but he didn't want to stick around the Hydra base in case they were discovered to still be alive by lurking rogue agents. And while Steve's injuries didn't appear to be life-threatening, they were serious enough and he was in no shape to defend himself.

So Thor had gathered Steve in his arms and started on the forty mile hike back home. It wouldn't be the first time he carried a comrade to safety. He just wished the weather was a little more accommodating. Steve hadn't seemed to mind the cold, especially when he'd been passed out, but now that he was coming around, his body start to shake, the burden in Thor's arms seeming to grow heavier. Steve had weighed nothing at the start of the journey and Thor had chuckled how the enhanced super soldier had fit so easily and effortlessly in his arms. But as the temperature dropped and the minutes hefting his commander had ticked away, Steve had grown heavier and heavier and Thor had grown colder and colder, especially without the benefit of his cape. Now each step was a lesson in endurance as the God tried to get them both back to base in one piece.

Steve groaned again, his eyes fluttering open, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Thor? "

Thor tightened his grip on Steve and pressed on. "Are you feeling better, Captain? "

It took another minute for Steve's eyes to clear and comprehend that he was in Thor's arms and being carried through the snowy terrain. When he did, he started so hard that Thor nearly lost his grip on the Captain

"What the..." It took Steve another minute to realize that his uniform was toast and that he was wrapped up in Thor's cape. "Uh...Thor... "

"Relax. Everything is under control. "

"If everything is so under control," Steve paused, grimacing at one of his many pains, "Then why are you carrying me like your bride over the altar?"

"I should only be so lucky, Captain" joked Thor. "But sadly, I think you've been spoken for. Several times over. "

"That's sweet, "said Steve, chuckling as his tired eyes drifted shut. "Seriously, what... "

"It was a trap. They knew we were coming, I'm afraid. Our communication devices were knocked out and you were gravely injured. I had to act quickly. "

Steve's eyes opened again, this time a bit clear in understanding. His gaze drifted out into the forest and then to Thor's bare arms. "You carry me this whole way like that? In this weather?"

"You would've done the same, Captain. If you were capable of lifting me that is."

Steve's eyes narrowed in challenged annoyance. "I think you'd be surprised. "

"I will gladly take your word for it."

Steve smiled. "Thanks, Thor. For everything. "

"It was my honor and my pleasure. "

"You mind putting me down now? I'm getting a little carsick. "

"But we're not in a car."

Steve's eyes clenched shut and he took a few deep breaths, wincing at the pressure. "Just put me down for a few minutes. Feeling kind of sick." Steve's eyes opened to slits as his face group paler than the snow that crunched under the God's feet.

"Oh...certainly," said Thor, shuffling a few steps to a rocky cavern which provided a bit of protection from the stern wind that had picked up in the last few minutes. He gently deposited Steve into a pile of fluffy snow, wrapping his cape keep tightly around the super soldier before setting him against a rock.

Thor hovered over him, concerned at the pale pallor and shivering winces crossing Steve's features. "We should keep going. Get you back to base."

Steve swallowed hard and violently shook his head, his face changing from pure white to green. "Not unless you want to be covered in puke." He brought a finger up to a wound on his head, groaning as he rubbed at the dried blood.

"I believe you to have a concussion. "

Steve shifted, his other arm wrapping around his abdomen, giving his broken ribs support. "I believe me to have a lot of things," he gasped, the pain squeezing through his voice. "I should be better in a few hours. Healed or at least half way there. Then I can make it the rest of the way to base on my own two feet."

"Whatever you say, Captain," said Thor, sitting on one of the rocks and rubbing his arms tightly across his chest. Now that his rescue mission was paused, he had a moment to assess his own body and realized how tired and cold he really was. And banged up. He'd suffered his own plight in the explosion, which paled in comparison to Steve, but nevertheless still hurt like hell. He shivered again, the air growing colder every moment, the miserable chill reminding him of home.

Steve must've sensed his discomfort because he noticed the soldier trying to untangle the rich cloth from around his body. "You should take this back. Thank you for letting me use it. "

Thor shook his head. "No. You're injured and barely clothed.. "

Steve glanced down at himself, finally realizing that he was nearly naked if not for the robe. His face reddened and then he glanced awkwardly up at Thor before holding up one side of the red cloak. "Wanna share? "

Thor raised a doubting eyebrow. "Forgive me, Captain Rogers, but we are both large specimens of our species. How could we possibly both fit? " He ended the question with a violent shiver that rattled his teeth and stole his breath.

Steve shrugged and then shivered himself, looking even more frozen and uncomfortable the Thor. "Snuggle up?" The embarrassment disappeared from his face, replaced with a desperate resolve to relieve him of all his misery, no matter what the cost. "I won't tell if you won't. "

Any hesitation Thor had to join Steve under the big, soft, warm, inviting cape was quickly dispelled as a hard wind blew, seemingly penetrating Thor to his absolute core. "To the grave then? "

Steve looked relieved and opened up the cloak even wider, giving Thor room to join. "To the grave. "

Thor hurried into the cloak's embrace before he had any time to think about it. Steve wrapped the cape over both of them and they pressed together, Thor taking care not to knock or nudge of Steve's injuries. The Captain wrapped an arm around Thor, tentatively at first, but when both of them felt the body heat of the other, they both instinctively huddled closer, wrapping arms and legs around one another and bringing the cape up to engulf them all the way to the tops of their frozen heads. It felt wonderful. Like a balm on his cold and aching body. Steve too, he could tell, felt better, his body not shivering anymore, a relaxed sigh pouring out of his mouth as his body went nearly limp against Thor. It was so comfortable and warm and safe and Thor was so tired. If he just rested his eyes for a minute, not thinking the Captain would mind as he was pretty sure Steve was already sleep. Yeah, if he just closed his eyes for a second.

Just a second.

A bright flash, evident even behind closed eyes and the thickness of the cape knocked Thor back to awareness some time later.

"Oh, that one's going in the front lobby of Avenger's Tower. "

"I've already posted it on our official Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and Tumbler accounts and Pinterest under superhero slumber parties. "

"I'm going to need a copy for my wallet. "

"Come on guys, let's just get them out of the cold. "

Thor tugged down the cape and opened his eyes, finding the amused and relieved faces of Clint, Tony, Natasha and Bruce staring back at him. He felt something wet on his shoulder and found Steve's mouth resting against it, a puddle of drool leaking out. Thor nudged the Captain and Steve jumped awake, taking about five seconds to realize where he was, who was staring at him and that Tony had captured it all on film. He sat up and scooted a few inches away from Thor before smiling in amusement. "To the grave, huh?

"I guess some things are not meant to be secrets," jested Thor, any embarrassment he felt overshadowed by the relief of being found.

"When's the wedding, you two?" asked Clint.

Steve clapped Thor on the shoulder in appreciation. "I should be so lucky. "

"And I for you, Captain. You are quite cozy. "


End file.
